girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Money/@comment-16525543-20160116033752/@comment-26999065-20160131021715
So much speculation – so little evidence. And for fiction, where the writers can do anything they want on a whim, I think too many people are getting well ahead of themselves here betting on who ends up with whom or "needing" to know right now. I’ll bet, too, but I’ll share a few of my reasons, though I still feel my reasons are found within the narrative, and not my personal desires – that is, the people I think will likely end up together will do so not because I desire this, but simply because I think the previous narrative supports it – the evidence given so far suggests it. Sure, it can happen differently, but only time will tell. Currently, Maya is the most confused. Lacking strong male role models in her personal life, it’s easy to confuse kind attentions from an older man with romantic interest. And pretending to be Riley didn’t help when it was suggested that what she felt would be Riley’s feelings and not her own. But they were her own. As close as these two BFFs are, they don’t think or feel the same way. Maya cares for Lucas as a brother and she’ll figure that out soon enough, IMO. She cares for Riley as a sister. She cares for Farkle as a friend whom she feels need protecting – at least until he can fly on his own, which may be soon, if not already – an almost motherly feeling, perhaps. Maya may be a little like Jennifer. But Joshua is really the only one who makes her weak in the knees. True, she gets a bit over heated when Bad Lucas is in town, but Lucas doesn’t want to be Bad Lucas, so that’ll never work. And yeah, she’s 3 years younger than Joshua - actually, I've recently read according to those character's birthdays, it's closer to two years than three - and one might wonder how intimate Disney could allow such a relationship to get, but why should it have to go too far in these next 4 years? It doesn’t have to. There is no rush. They may date, but it seems more likely he’ll date college girls for the next few years and Maya will remain interested in him, playing her long game, until she goes to college too. Either may, of course, date other people and find a more promising romance and commit to it before then – but if Joshua does first, that might break Maya’s heart, but even that is a story worth telling, and it’s not all that uncommon an occurrence – it would be a good tale to tell. But Disney Romances? Well, they may finally hook up in college when and if Joshua finally realizes what he's looking for and not finding in others is something that's always been in front of him all along - Maya. They may even get married and live happily ever after, too – eventually. Even Cory and Topanga had real hard times after they first got married. In the meantime, there’s just no rush. This push for Farkle for date Riley or Maya, I think, is doomed. Each of the BFFs has other stronger romantic interests and something radical would have to happen before Farkle time would arise there. I feel many dislike Smackle and don’t want it to go the distance, perhaps thinking Farkle deserves better than a “defective” person, but I don’t see it that way. Smackle is quite a character - even greater than Farkle in some ways. Even if she may be strongly possessive, I don’t think she’s a selfish bitch or would turn into an unreasonable jealous monster – particularly toward two girls who reached out to her and tried to help her when they didn't have to, and were so understanding of her condition and her feelings. I don’t foresee any reason why Farkle and Izzy wouldn’t remain a couple. Riley, of course, has to learn that self-sacrifice to a fault is a character flaw. What good will it do your friends if you help them but destroy yourself in the process? But I think she can and will learn this soon enough. Lucas, of course, is being played with or toyed with by a little basic dishonesty, and he’s a bit confused about what those two girls are up to, but so are they, so it's not intentionally cruel or anything. He knows he can’t come between them. They asked Riley to show them her nasty face, and when she tried, it still looked like smiles and sunshine, but when Lucas suggested maybe Riley and Maya were too close, the glare Riley gave him was unmistakable. She gets that from Topanga. Regardless of all that, it’s clear Lucas is into his princess – Riley, princess dancing sunshine. She basks inside his presence, like she’s a little plant and he’s all sunshine. She grows in his light and warmth for her. He is her hero, her knight in shinning armor, and he knows this, feels this, and wants this. It completes him. Maya does none of that for him. Maya tears him down for the fun of it. Riley builds him up. He’s only dating Maya because Riley pushed her at him out of fear of losing him (FU, Jack) and it needs to play itself out. Maybe he doesn’t fully understand it, since he does care for her, but he’s never had a brother or a sister and may not recognize the brotherly feelings he has for Maya, either. One day, those 6 (Riley and Lucas, Maya and Joshua, Farkle and Izzy) may be the best group of adult friends together as three strong power couples – but the road to that end is not without peril, heartache, uncertainty, or sorrow - and many good stories. Anything could happen. New people could always change the dynamic, too. That’s what will make it interesting. I just hope if a new person entering the story arc can so seriously affect the dynamic of this tight-knit group, that the writers can invent better reasons than Maya having stepped back (something which is absolutely not true) to hinge it all on.